Link das Trevas
Este artigo é sobre o inimigo recorrente. Para o personagem de ''Four Swords Adventures, veja Link das Sombras.'' O é um antagonista recorrente na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Esse Doppelgänger sombrio de Link é capaz de utilizar muitos dos ataques de Link, geralmente o imitando. Não se sabe se alguma das aparições do Link das Trevas em todo os jogos representam a mesma entidade, ou se cada jogo tem o seu próprio e único Link das Trevas (embora considerando como a maioria das encarnações de Link são diferentes umas das outras, parece seguro afirmar que o mesmo se aplica ao seu doppelgänger). Também nunca foi revelado se ele serve a algum mestre, ou luta por vontade própria. Não é sequer confirmado se ele possui consciência. Vários Links das Trevas ocasionalmente aparecem juntos; não está claro se cada um deles possui uma consciência individual, ou se eles são todos aspectos do mesmo ser. Aparições Zelda II: The Adventure of Link O Link das Trevas serve como o chefe final do jogo, encontrado no interior do Grande Palácio. Após a derrota do Thunderbird, Link entra na câmara final do palácio, onde o Guardião da Triforce guarda a Triforce da Coragem. De repente, as luzes se apagam, e a sombra de Link pula para longe de seu corpo e começa a atacar com sua espada. Ele é finalmente derrotado por Link, o qual desperta a Princesa Zelda após a batalha. O Link das Trevas nunca é descrito como um dos servos de Ganon; o mais provável é que ele era um teste final deixado pelo Rei de Hyrule, o qual havia escondido a Triforce da Coragem. Deve também ser notado que o Link das Trevas nunca é referido como tal em The Adventure of Link; a maioria dos documentos oficiais que fazem referência a ele o identificam como a sombra de Link, sugerindo que poderia ser uma entidade diferente dos outros Links das Trevas. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past O Link das Trevas aparece apenas no port para Game Boy Advance de A Link to the Past. Depois de concluir vários sub-desafios incluídos no The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords e no próprio A Link to the Past, Link pode entrar no Palácio da Espada Quádrupla, cuja entrada se encontra no exterior da Pirâmide. Na última sala do palácio, Link deve enfrentar quatro Links das Trevas, os quais usam túnicas correspondentes às cores dos Links que possuem a Espada Quádrupla: verde, vermelho, azul, e roxo. Cada Link das Trevas tem um poder diferente, assim como os originais. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time O Link das Trevas é o mini-chefe do Templo da Água, aparecendo como um Link sombrio em uma sala estranha e ilusória. A sua voz é a mesmA de Link, apenas com um tom mais grave. Ele atua como um espelho de Link, imitando todos os seus ataques com espada, tornando difícil de causar danos a ele usando a Espada Mestra. Enquanto a batalha continua, o Link das Trevas gradualmente se torna menos transparente até que esteja completamente opaco. Quando Link o derrota, a árvore ilusória e a lagoa ilusória desaparecem, e a porta se abre. A próxima sala possui o tesouro que o Link das Trevas estava guardando, o Gancho Longo. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages O principal antagonista do jogo e chefe final, Veran, convoca quatro Links das Trevas no início da segunda fase da batalha final. Estas cópias são significativamente mais fracas do que o Link real, e são usadas por Veran como uma distração. Elas se movem na direção oposta que Link estiver se movendo, muito parecido com os Arm Mimics. Eles não podem atacar, a não ser quando esbarram em Link, e sempre deixam cair um coração ao serem derrotados. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess , representados por Links das Trevas na visão de Lanayru]] Em um flashback contado a Link por Lanayru, o que parecem ser três Links das Trevas são usados para simbolizar os Invasores que anteriormente tentaram estabelecer domínio sobre o Reino Sagrado. O Link das Trevas não é enfrentado neste jogo, no entanto, e é apenas uma ferramenta visual. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks O Link das Trevas aparece como o inimigo final do mini-jogo Ao Ataque! na Cidade do Castelo. Ele é capaz de usar o Grande Ataque Circular, o Arco e as bombas, enquanto Link é limitado a usar somente sua espada. O Link das Trevas aparece como uma sombra, e torna-se mais transparente quando sofre dano, desaparecendo completamente ao ser derrotado. Aparições Não Canônicas ''Super Smash Bros.'' series em Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] O Link das Trevas faz uma aparição em Super Smash Bros. Melee como o adversário da "Aventura de Link". Ele é retratado como uma versão totalmente preta do modelo de Link. Curiosamente, o Link aparece em sua paleta vermelha para esta batalha, possivelmente como uma referência ao Feitiço Escudo de The Adventure of Link. O Link das Trevas está disponível como uma paleta para o Link e o Toon Link em Super Smash Bros. Brawl e Super Smash Bros para Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Esta skin se assemelha aos Invasores vistos em Twilight Princess. Curiosamente, a skin afeta a cor do Escudo Hyliano de Link, mas não afeta a Espada Mestra. O Link das Trevas também aparece como um chefe nos Eventos de Brawl, onde ele tem 200HP. Apesar de o Link das Trevas do Evento exibir uma imagem da paleta trocada sobre seu medidor de danos, ele aparece completamente preto, semelhante ao Link das Trevas em Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mangá The Legend of Zelda O Link das Trevas aparece no mangá de Ocarina of Time. Enquanto Link está treinando com Impa no Vilarejo Kakariko, o Link das Trevas aparece do poço e ataca Link. Ele parece saber todas as técnicas que Link usa, mas é derrotado eventualmente, quando Link executa um movimento novo que ele aprendeu vendo Impa. A batalha continua quando o Link das Trevas rapidamente reaparece montado em um cavalo escuro, mas Link despacha seu inimigo mais uma vez com a ajuda de Epona. Quadrinhos da Valiant Na história "Voltando Para Casa" dos Quadrinhos da Valiant, Link retorna ao seu país de origem Calatia e descobre que um tirano idêntico a ele usurpou o trono. Seline, a rainha legítima, exige que Link possa enfrentar este impostor — e apoiada pela vontade do povo, seu desejo é concedido. Durante a batalha, Link e seu sósia acabam pendurados na borda de uma ponte, e Link percebe que seu adversário é a sombra de si mesmo que ele havia enfrentado anteriormente. Durante esta história, o impostor também assume a aparência de Zelda, o que implica que ele pode assumir a forma de qualquer pessoa que desejar. Hyrule Warriors O Link das Trevas aparece no spinoff Hyrule Warriors, ele representa as trevas na alma de Link. Quando Link finalmente obtém a Espada Mestra, ele começa a se tornar excessivamente confiante em suas próprias habilidades. Sentindo isso, Cia se aproveita disto e puxa para fora a escuridão no coração de Link para criar o seu Doppelgänger. Link o enfrenta, mas então mais quatro aparecem, já que Link ainda possui arrogância em seu coração, o que também obstruí o verdadeiro poder da Espada Mestra. Eventualmente, ele acaba preso em uma sala onde ele é quase derrotado pelos Links das Trevas, mas é salvo por seus aliados no último minuto. Link então percebe seus limites e descobre o poder da amizade e da cooperação (o caráter de um verdadeiro herói) e, portanto, a Cia já não é capaz de convocar mais deles de seu coração, e a Espada Mestra mostra o seu verdadeiro poder. O Link das Trevas também aparece como um traje alternativo para Link, que pode ser obtido com a compra do pacote de DLCs Herói de Hyrule. Cia (como uma personagem jogável) é capaz de convocar Links das Trevas com seu moveset do Cetro. Galeria File:Link vs. Dark Link (The Adventure of Link).png|Arte da batalha de Link com o Link das Trevas em The Adventure of Link File:Dark Toon Link.png|A paleta de Link das Trevas do Toon Link em Super Smash Bros. Brawl Veja Também * Link das Sombras Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Personagens dos Quadrinhos da Valiant Categoria:Personagens de Hyrule Warriors Categoria:Inimigos de Hyrule Warriors de:Schattenlink en:Dark Link es:Link Oscuro fr:Dark Link it:Link ombra zh-tw:影子林克